


Insecurities

by Donny15



Series: Adventures in the Devildom [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donny15/pseuds/Donny15
Summary: A question's been on your mind lately, so you muster up all your courage and ask the Avatar of Lust about it.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adventures in the Devildom [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689148
Kudos: 59





	Insecurities

“Hey, Asmo?” You mumble against the demon’s neck. You’re practically laying atop him, basking in the afterglow, one of your arms is wrapped around his chest, your thumb tracing circles between his shoulder blades, the other hand pressed against his chest. One of his legs is draped over you, and his chin is resting atop your head.

It had been a few minutes since you’d finished, he had a special talent for exhausting you and making you feel so warm and fuzzy afterwards. But there was something weighing on your mind, it had been the reason you’d come to talk to him last night.

Things had spiraled from there, in the best way.

“Yes, my darling?” His voice is breathy and soft, somehow he’d managed to tire himself out too. You honestly hadn’t believed that was a possibility just hours before.

You pause for a moment, worried about his reaction, but you’d come this far. Might as well. “Do you ever feel insecure? Like, about your looks or your body or… well… yourself?”

He shifts so that he can look at your face, and meet your eyes. “Well of course not, dear. I’m perfect in every way! Where is this coming from?” His brows are furrowed in confusion and worry.

You sigh and shake your head, “it doesn’t matter. Never mind.”

He huffs before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips. Warm, soft, velvety. His forehead presses to yours, “you know I think you’re incredible, right? Sweet, handsome, cute. I absolutely adore you.”

“Well… I just wasn’t feeling the best about myself last night. And y’know, they say that everyone feels like that sometimes. Even the most incredible, talented, beautiful people in the world. I thought…” At this you glance down, and nuzzle your face into his neck again. “You’re one of the most beautiful people I know. I thought… maybe you feel like that too, sometimes? But that was silly, huh. There’s no way.”

In one fluid motion, he flips you onto your back and straddles you, his expression playful and sultry, “if you’d like, I can show you why I love every~ single~ part~ of you.” He accentuates his words by running his hand down your chest, “I love your body, mind, and soul. And I’m more than happy to remind you.”

You laugh and wrap your arms around his waist, pulling him against you. “I would love that. But… You’ve already worn me out.”

“Aww, that’s a shame…” You can feel him pout against your neck. “Well let’s go to sleep then, love. I’ll spend all day tomorrow pampering you, and absolutely worshipping you. You won’t have any doubt in your head just how amazing you are. And how amazing we are together~”

You being to drift off to sleep, warm and content with the weight of him resting atop you. But just as you begin to fall into dreamland, you think you hear Asmo whisper something. Something ever so quietly, and you aren’t sure whether or not you’re dreaming yet…

“Of course I feel like that from time to time. Of course… but I have you to remind me how great I am. But together, we’re unstoppable~” You feel his lips press to your neck once more, gently, as you finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Look all these short fics, I write just before going to work usually. But yeah, I had this idea last night at work and decided to write it up instead of doing assignments for school.
> 
> If I feel like it and have time, I'll add a chapter about the sex scene before this and the one from the following day.
> 
> I want to explore more of this side of Asmo, and I will expand in future fics. Just don't have the time to really do insecure Asmo justice right now.


End file.
